Nobodies Perfect
by Hammer of god
Summary: Young Link and Toon Link are room mates, but latley Toon Link has been having some nightime "Accidents" Will he be able to keep it all a secret?
1. Intro

Nobodies perfect

By: Joshua Carlson

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the fact that I wrote the story.

Life went on at the smasher mansion, day in, day out. Right? Smashers shared rooms, most of the roommates usually had a earlier relationship, it was all checked to make sure that there were less aggravations among the bloodthirsty combatants, even if it meant more paperwork.

Well, most people would've guessed it, but there was one small room, at the farthest edge of the house inhibited by two young boys. They looked very similar and even though they hadn't previously known each other got along pretty well. But there was a reason for their pairing and for their lack of other room mates.

Sunlight peeked through the window and burned directly into the eyes of a young boy laying in bed. " .. Sun's too bright.." He mumbled sleepily. He felt something damp, very damp. _Not again..._

The boy pulled his wet blanket off of himself and got out of bed, his blue PJ's were soaked.

" Happen again?" Asked a familiar voice.

The wet boy just nodded gloomily, looking through his dresser for a change. " I'm the only one here..."

" Don't sweat it, not too bad."

" Easy for you too say Young Link...you've never had this kind of problem." The wet boy exclaimed.

" It'll pass over toony, it'll pass over."

" Don't call me that, my name isn't toony." Toon Link pouted.

Young Link just rolls his eyes and gets out of bed, making the blanket and sheets up after. He tried to give his younger 'Brother' privacy.

Toon Link changed into his green tunic and hat, making sure to put on a fresh pair of undies. " Lets go eat breakfast" He managed to say, still a bit angry.

" You need to strip the bed..."

" Lets go."

" It'll stink..."

" I'll take care of it later."

Young Link sighs, " Fine. I'll let it slip, THIS time...But, inviting Ness and Lucas in here comes a pain when I need to make an excuse up for the smell, like a cat."

" Cat? We don't even OWN a cat..." Toon Link whined.

" According to me, we had one but had to get rid of it." Young Link countered, slipping his shoes on.

" Lets go."

The two walked out of the room and left the entire upstairs, heading to breakfast. Young Link seemed to notice some smashers sniffing the air a little while passing by him and Toon Link.

" You should've showered..." Young Link half whispered to Toon Link.

Toon Link just grumbles, still annoyed at the whole thing, he walks into the kitchen and sits down at the kid table, getting "Good mornings" And "Hi's" from most of the kids that attended the smasher mansion.

" Sleep well, Toon Link?" Ness inquired while cutting a waffle up.

" Yeah...Real good." Toon Link mumbled sarcastically.

" Don't mind him, he's just a little cranky." Young Link smirked.

" Ah shut up..." Toon Link grumbled.

Pit was floating to the table, a big mischievous smile plastered on his angel face.

" Hey Toony, need some help cutting that waffle up? I mean, only BIG boys should have knifes."

Toon Link Gaped at him.

Authours note: OMG! Cliff hanger! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Secrets out

**Nobodies Perfect**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

" Leave me alone, Pit..." Toon Link grumbled while stabbing at his waffle with a plastic fork.

Pit just snickered and sat down, Ness and Lucas seemed confused and the ice climbers were to indulged in a conversation about polar bears.

" W-why... are you being mean to T-toony..?" Lucas asked, timidly.

" Not being mean, he's just a little kid, little kids don't usually cut their food up, now do they, Lucas?" Pit said.

" Toony isn't a little kid! Just a bit short..." Ness exclaimed.

Toon Link kind of knew where this was going and was thinking of the best way to go, without looking conspicuous, he shifted around nervously in his seat, eating his waffle as fast as possible.

" You guys are a bit ignorant to whats going on, eh?" Pit said, a gleam in his eye.

Red stopped slurping his cereal to hear what was going on, " Huh? What's going on, Pit?" The Pokemon trainer asked, completely and utterly oblivious.

The ice climbers stopped talking, focusing their attention to the mischievous cherub. Pit grinned, seeing that he had all the kids attention.

" Well, it seems 'wittle' Toony here has been having some night time accidents lately." Pit told the group.

At first, an awkward silence.

Then.

Laughter.

It seemed that everyone found it hillarious, cheeks burning, humiliated, Toon Link fled the table, cursing Pit from the depths of his mind.

Young Link sighed, feeling sympathy for the small boy, he carried his and Toon Link's dishes to the sink and deposited them in.

" You guys are all so mean to him." Young Link stated to the table.

" Oh come on, it's funny! Toony still peeing his pants." Giggled Ness

Even Lucas seemed to be snickering, probably glad that the negative attention was off of him. Pit seemed to calmly grin and eat, Red was doubling over with laughter, while Nana and Popo seemed to be quietly giggling.

" He can't help it..." Young Link said, trying to sound serious.

" Only babies pee their pants." Lucas said mockingly.

" Lucas, I seem to remember that yo-

Lucas cut off Young Link with a "SHUSH!" and pouted.

" Just...don't give him such a hard time about it.." Young Link said.

Before leaving Young Link smacked Pit across the back of his brown haired head, Pit scowled and mouthed an "ow!" but didn't make any action to retaliate.

Young Link went off looking for Toon Link, wondering where the little kid could've gone.

Toon Link was pouting, he had his arms crossed and he was walking around aimlessly. However, the young hylian didn't realize that he had stumbled into the adults area, where older smashers were talking about whatever.

At first no one seemed to realize the tyke, but after a few minutes, more then a few glances were being sent his way. Toon Link was oblivious to this, and ended up sitting on the couch, on top of regular Link.

" Ummm... Can you..like, get off?" Link asked the newcomer, kind of confused.

Toon Link just then realized that he wasn't alone, " AHH!" He yelled in surprise.

Link just rolled his eyes and set Toon Link down on the floor, " Ya know your not aloud in here...this is reserved for people over the age of 15. Or was it 16? I can't remember... but your only like...what, 8 or 9?"

Toon Link felt his cheeks get hot again in embarrassment, " S-sorry..."

Zelda got up and took Toon Link by the arm, escorting him out, the smashers went back to their usual talking and such.

" You really should be more careful where you go... pay attention better." Zelda mumbled, pulling the young Hylian.

Zelda stopped for a second, her nose twitched, " Why do you...smell.. like pee?"

" Umm.."

Please Read and Review.


End file.
